Eodorian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic
The Eodorian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Eodorian S.F.S.R or just Eodor, is a nation located in the North of the Federation of Allies. Eodor borders no nations but is closest to Immobilia which is located just across the bay. The Eodorian SFSR was formed in the aftermath of the Great December Socialist Revolution in the former Kingdom of Eodor. Eodor is a Marxist-Leninist republic with the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Eodor being the Head of State and Government as is enshrined in the Constitution. Eodor's currency is the Eodorian Ruble and all private industry is banned. Eodor as of now seeks recognition from the nations to the south and intends to expand a military alliance with some of the more powerful nations on the continent. Whilst Eodor seems to be a barren icy wasteland, which it is, it does not mean that the people of Eodor are any less capable of surviving and forging a powerful nation. The Eodorian government is highly centralised with the Communist Party of Eodor holding nigh total power. The Republic's legislative branch, The Supreme Soviet of Eodor, often acts as a rubber stamp for decisions made by the Communist Party. History Un-unified Tribes For around six thousand years, various tribes inhabited the tundra of what is now Eodor. These tribes were often camped several dozen miles from each other due to both the lack of resources and fertile land but also the lack of people stupid enough to camp out in barren snowy wastelands. Empire of Xol The Empire of Xol came into existence as the various tribes of Eodor began to advance enough to develop more efficient farming techniques to allow villages to be constructed closer to each other than before. These villages grew larger and larger as trade increased and eventually towns began forming nations which combined to form the Empire of Xol. The Empire of Xol was a theocracy under the High Priest of Xol and the Cult of Xol, a subsidiary of the Cult of the Worms. The Empire was small but powerful for it's size, the Empire's military was well armed and well trained. Very little is known about the Empire, given that almost all of the texts for the time were burned during the Age of Strife, but some information can be acquired from shrines located around the territory of the old Empire. The Fracturing The Fracturing began with the collapse of the Empire of Xol, when the various other subsidary cults of the Cult of the Worm becoming jealous and infighting beginning in all of the Empire's towns. Whilst the Empire did ''de jure ''still exist for at least a century after the start of The Fracturing, the massive social rifts present meant that nothing could possibly be achieved. At this time, each of the villages fell to anarchy and were each ruled over by cultist priests each acting as one of several hundred governments across the former territory of the Empire. What little information can be acquired from this age can be taken from shrines and various stone tablets found in cave tombs. First Republic After the Fracturing came the First Republic, a trio of philosophers from a far away land landed on the Eodorian coast, they said simply that their mission was to enlighten the broken Eodorian villages and unite them under the flag of a system of government they called a "Republic". The people of Eodor jumped at the opportunity to escape from the continuous misery and death that the Fracturing brought to the lands of Eodor. Whilst the various cults in Eodor did their best to fight against their inevitable demise, the hatred of the rest of Eodor towards that which had destroyed their livelihoods won over in the end. The First Republic was the first Eodorian nation to secure it's knowledge and the Great Library of Lothern still maintains approximately 90% of the records and texts from the period. The time of the First Republic was one of peace and prosperity, with incredible scientific advancement resulting. Great monuments and structures were built, including, but not limited to, The Palace of Lothern and the Great Library of Lothern itself. The First Republic was ruled by a meritocratic senate predominantly inhabited by philosophers from one of the various philosopher schools around Eodor. Given Eodor's location, there were no bordering nations that would have been capable of causing damage to the Republic and so the nation flourished and advanced. However, the Republic's system of governance gradually became corrupt and the once brilliant philosopher Consuls became decadent autocrats that hoarded resources and granted their friends great lands and power. Fractured Kingdoms The First Republic split when various self-proclaimed kings declared themselves separate from the Republic's central government. With the Consuls and Senate of the Republic too consumed by infighting of their own to put down these fledgling rebellions the Republic crumbled into 12 separate kingdoms. These kingdoms often went to war for petty and otherwise unnecessary reasons. Great monuments were built by all of the kingdoms, with shrines, castles and palaces from the time still being around today. The reigns of each of the kings were characterised by brutality and cruelty, many were slave owners and cultists. One of the kings, King Askan of Naggaron, was believed to have literally bathed in the blood of slaves he slaughtered himself. It was King Aenarion of Lothern who united the Fractured Kingdoms, using the superior military forces of Lothern to defeat his enemies in a single pitched battle before beheading each of the "pretender kings". King Aenarion was a wise and caring leader, and also a brilliant military strategist, uniting all of Eodor in only 4 years. First Eodorian Empire Duchies of Eodor Holy Eodorian Empire Age of Strife Second Republic Kingdom of Eodor Modern Eodor Great August Socialist Revolution Government Eodor is ruled in it's entirety by the Communist Party of Eodor, the only political party legally allowed to exist as says the Constitution of the Eodorian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic 1912. Eodor is a Unicameral state, with the legislative branch being the Supreme Soviet of Eodor. Despite the Republic's name, the government is highly centralised, with almost no decisions being put through without the approval of the Politburo. Revolutionary Foundationalism Revolutionary Foundationalism is a system of government first theorised by Vladimir Kalashinkov, the architect of the Eodorian Revolution and first Head of Government of the Eodorian SFSR. The system was originally intended to be the de-centralised system of governance of Eodor after the establishment of a full-autonomous state. Revolutionary Foundationalism primarily preaches worker ownership of the means of production and governance through individual worker councils rather than a centralised government. The final form of Revolutionary Foundationalism is one in which each village acts as it's own state, in which the people decide their own laws, try their own criminals and trade their own goods. Preferably, there would be no need for any military force but each village could raise their own militia forces to defend their lands from weaponry in their towns. The VIA The Volkskommissariat für Innere Angelegenheiten, or People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs, is the government agency responsible for the protection of the Eodorian State and People. Whether this takes the agents of the VIA to Eodorian towns or a city on the otherside of the planet doesn't matter, they execute their operations to the full extent of their abilities. It was originally the job of the VIA to round up counter-revolutionaries, but later ended up becoming the internal and external security force of Eodor. The VIA also runs the Internal Troops of the VIA, who work as the ever-loyal soldiers of the Communist Party. The VIA is, nominally, a subdivision of the Міністерство закордонних справ for External Affairs but in reality acts as a completely separate entity because of it's almost complete ownage of the MEA's command structure and the positions of the Internal Troops as the paramilitary organisation of the Communist Party. SMERSH SMERSH to Spies is the umbrella term of the counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism agencies of Eodor. SMERSH is made up of the most elite agents of the various Eodorian agencies recruited secretly by officers. SMERSH also contains the Spetsgruppa special forces units who work as the counter-terrorist and top secret operations units. SMERSH was first formed in 1924 in response to possible infiltration of the Eodorian government and army by foreign powers. Political Divisions The Eodorian S.F.S.R is divided up into 5 Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republics A.S.S.Rs and 1 autonomous oblast. Each of the Republics acts as a semi-independent state, having their own regional laws, languages and cultures, Federal law takes priority, however. Each of the A.S.S.Rs elects two members to the Supreme Soviet and one representative to the Central Committee. The A.S.S.Rs are as follows: * Frankian A.S.S.R * Kalashin Autonomous Oblast * Norvian A.S.S.R * Eorian A.S.S.R * Lothern A.S.S.R * Naggaron A.S.S.R Religion The Eodorian S.F.S.R is an atheist state, with public religious worship banned. The religious leaders of the old Kingdom were mostly arrested and sent to Forced Labour Camps in the aftermath of the revolution. However, some religions still maintain underground institutions. It is not uncommon, especially in far flung towns and villages, to see the VIA für Innere Angelegenheiten arresting cult leaders and escorting them away in military trucks. Known cults in Eodor * Catholicism * Cult of the Worms * Cult of Cthulhu shut down by VIA Military Eodorian Red Army The Eodorian Red Army is the unofficial name for the Combined Forces of the Eodorian Revolutionary Armed Forces containing 6 branches: * Eodorian Red Army АрміяArmiya * Eodorian Red Air Force Військова СилаViysʹkova Syla * Eodorian Red Navy флотflot * Eodorian Red Border Troops прикордонні військаprykordonni viysʹka * Eodorian Red Strategic Missile Troops and onwardsстратегічні ракетні військаstratehichni raketni viysʹka * Eodorian Special Operations Directive and onwardsпро спеціальні операціїpro spetsialʹni operatsiyi The Red Army is a force totalling 1,122,918 active personnel that are predominantly used to further the socialist cause across the globe. The Red Army is a modernised force, with lessons learned from past conflicts and state sponsored competitions to provide the best weaponry. Each Red Army battalion has a Political Commissar who inspires communist thinking and morale in the troops. The Red Army typically fight in large combined arms groups. Mechanised Rifle Battalions form the mainstay of Red Army units, as they are flexible units that can adapt to almost any task, infantry can advance in AFVs whilst supported by tank squadrons and heavy artillery. Red Army military doctrine relies on close co-ordination between multiple forces on a front, aircraft and artillery will suppress enemy troops in their positions whilst tanks and infantry close in to finish the job. The Red Army is also famous for it's "Fire brigades", which are ad-hoc formations assembled from individual units to fulfil situational requirements; a Red Army soldier is almost as likely to not fight as a part of his own unit than as a part of it. The posting for a soldier can often change and as such, most do not form very close bonds with their peers in wider formations, whilst this can be an issue it is offset by the greater flexibility such shifts provide. Smaller battles between platoons and companies often take second seat to wider battles between division units, however. Whilst Red Army formations are flexible, they still remain rigid enough to act as large divisions, with the two most major units being the Motostrelkovaya Diviziya Rifle Divison and the Tankovaya Diviziya Division. As the name suggests, Tank divisions are predominantly based around MBTs supported by mechanised infantry, whilst Motor Rifle divisions are the opposite. Internal Troops of the VIA The Volkskommissariat für Innere Angelegenheiten, or People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs is the intelligence and "secret police" agency in the Eodorian SFSR. To allow for the VIA to complete it's tasks and to ensure total loyalty from frontline troops the Internal Troops of the VIA were formed. The Internal Troops are a de jure paramilitary force who act as both front line soldiers and as the military wing of the VIA and by extension the Communist Party. Category:Nation